


Fantaisies de Noël 2018

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossdressing, Friendship/Love, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Recueil de deux OS à l'occasion de Noël. Le premier est une fic yaoi Haikyuu!, la seconde une fic yaoi My Hero Academia. Pour les ships, la première fic est axée sur une crack pair et la seconde, du DekuKatsu. Je vous souhaite un bon Noël à toutes et à tous. :)





	1. Haikyuu Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à tous, voici la première fantaisie de Noël spécial Haikyuu avec comme couple vedette... Ben, vous allez deviner. Cette année, je veux traiter plusieurs sujets comme l'amour, la tolérance et la famille. On commence par la première histoire. Notes du jour : okama désigne plusieurs choses : c'est un terme péjoratif pour les hommes se travestissant et préférant les hommes mais ça désigne aussi une façon de parler. Dans la langue japonaise, les hommes peuvent utiliser boku ou ore en tant que pronom à la première personne du singulier et les femmes utilisent le pronom atashi. Le parler dit okama, c'est lorsque les hommes utilisent atashi pour se désigner. Bonne lecture et bon Noël. :)

Leur rencontre s'était produite lors d'une bagarre.

Ryûnosuke était parti à Sendai avec sa soeur qui l'avait tancé pour qu'il aille avec elle faire des emplettes pour la famille. "Je sais que chez nous, c'est pour les amoureux, avait-elle rétorqué, mais pour le reste du monde, c'est surtout axé famille donc on va fêter Noël de cette manière."

Ryu poussa un soupir en déambulant la rue marchande tandis que Saeko était partie faire un tour dans une confiserie. On n'était qu'au mois de novembre et sa soeur ainée prévoyait déjà tout en avance. "Pourquoi elle le fête pas avec le frère de Tsukishima?, maugréa-t-il en enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les réchauffer, je comprends pas."

Si Saeko passait son temps à Sendai, c'était aussi pour voir ce dernier. Ceci dit, il l'avait trouvée plus conciliante et moins violente depuis qu'elle le fréquentait. Comme quoi, l'amour pouvait changer les gens. "Mouais, soupira-t-il en regardant le ciel gris d'un oeil morne.

Il était en terminale maintenant et sa vie amoureuse continuait d'être ce qu'elle était, à savoir un néant total. Kiyoko-san était partie faire ses études dans une fac de Tokyo, idem pour Daichi-san et Suga. Seul Asahi-san était resté à Miyagi et, à son grand étonnement, Noya-san avait décidé de vivre avec ce dernier comme c'était aussi pour lui sa dernière année au lycée.

Ryûnosuke avait appris sur le tard que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble.

Ça ne l'avait que peu choqué étant donné l'attitude de son meilleur ami vis à vis de l'ancien ace de Karasuno, de même que ça ne le gênait aucunement que Noya fut avec un mec. S'il y avait bien une chose que Saeko lui avait appris, c'était la tolérance sur certaines choses que la société jugeait comme inacceptable. Elle avait un avis bien tranché sur la question.

"Déjà qu'on met suffisamment de choses dans des cases, il faut aussi qu'on ajoute nos préférences en matière d'amour. C'est stupide."

Ryûnosuke avait d'ailleurs tiré un trait sur Kiyoko-san pour cette raison.

Il se souvint amèrement du jour de la cérémonie des diplômes où il s'était déclaré une dernière fois.

Kiyoko-san était si magnifique au milieu des pétales de cerisiers volant au vent...

"Kiyoko-san... Voici le second bouton de la manche de mon uniforme, avait-il dit en rougissant, euuh je sais que ce sont les filles qui font ça d'habitude mais... Voilà, je t'aime Kiyoko-san et tu as toujours été la..."

Ryûnosuke s'arrêta en voyant les beaux yeux bleus-gris de sa déesse se voiler d'une infinie tristesse. "Tanaka, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je ne peux pas accepter, ses fines mains se serrèrent avant qu'elle ne lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui, en vérité, je... j'ai toujours préféré les femmes aux hommes et je suis avec une personne qui m'est chère donc..."

Ryûnosuke sentit son coeur se fendre. Pas à cause du rejet de Kiyoko-san. A cause de la peur qu'il lisait sur son visage délicat. L'ancienne manager tremblait légèrement, craignant sa réaction après avoir entendu sa confession. Il lui répondit alors comme il avait toujours fait dans ce genre de situations.

Comme le grand frère gentil et bienveillant.

"Kiyoko-san, es-tu heureuse avec cette personne?"

Kiyoko-san lui lança un regard étonné avec de hocher doucement la tête.

"Alors, c'est ce qui compte. Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes. Pour moi, Kiyoko-san restera Kiyoko-san, c'est tout, il eut un petit rire autodérisoire, au moins, j'ai tenté ma chance une dernière fois."

Il n'oublierait jamais le doux sourire de gratitude qu'elle lui offrit ensuite avant de partir rejoindre celle dont elle était amoureuse qui l'attendait près de l'entrée.

Ryûnosuke découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Yui-san, l'ancienne capitaine du club de volley féminin de leur lycée.

La brune adressa un grand sourire à Kiyoko-san avant qu'elles sortent du lycée en lui prenant doucement la main.

Si tu es heureuse, Kiyoko-san, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le coeur brisé.

Un cri strident tira Ryûnosuke de ses tristes souvenirs. Il se tourna pour s'apercevoir que deux hommes s'en prenaient à une jeune femme recroquevillée devant eux. "Allez lève-toi, sale tarlouze, insulta l'un d'entre eux.

\- Laisse, fit son comparse, je parie qu'il...

-... Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites?, grogna Ryûnosuke en avançant vers eux, laissez cette jeune femme tranquille."

Les deux voyous, qui furent plus grands mais moins costauds que lui, se retournèrent avant de partir dans un fou-rire qui l'énerva encore plus. "Attends, où tu vois une femme là? C'est un okama. Une erreur de la nature." Les yeux de Ryûnosuke se posèrent sur la personne qu'ils malmenèrent. La jeune femme, même si ce n'en était pas une d'après ces connards, avait de longues boucles noires qui tombèrent sur ses épaules. Une écharpe blanche recouvrait son cou tandis qu'un pull en cachemire rose pastel révélait certes un torse bien trop plat pour être féminin mais élancé.

Ses jambes furent recouvertes d'une longue jupe bordeaux et ses pieds furent chaussés de bottines. Ryûnosuke se noya malgré lui dans des prunelles d'un marron foncé chocolaté. Même si c'était un homme, la délicatesse qui émanait de cet inconnu le faisait plus penser à une femme.

Une très belle femme.

Même si la couleur de ses yeux lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un.

En tous cas, il décida de rendre à ces abrutis la monnaie de leur pièce. Peu importe le genre au fond, on ne frappait pas des personnes tout ça parce qu'elles étaient "différentes". Heureusement que Saeko était encore dans la boutique. "Et alors?, rétorqua-t-il, c'est plutôt vous les erreurs de la nature à juger les gens comme ça, il serra les poings, laissez la ou je vous en colle une direct. Vous êtes plus grands que moi mais vous avez un gabarit de lavette."

Les deux hommes déglutirent lorsqu'il les manaça du regard en faisant craquer ses phalanges. "Merde, et si c'est un yankee?, se dit l'un des deux opportuns, il pourrait rameuter son gang.

\- Ouais, renchérit son ami, il vaut mieux qu'on se casse."

Ryûnosuke poussa un soupir exaspéré en les regardant détaler comme des lapins. "Quelle bande de lâches mais bon ils ne vous embêteront plus, déclara-t-il en tendant la main à l'inconnu, tout va bien?

\- Euh... oui merci, répondit le jeune homme en la prenant afin de se lever, c'est gentil de votre part."

Ryûnosuke le détailla un peu quand il se mit debout. Bien que sa voix fut grave, elle était douce et feutrée, son visage était plutôt fin et joliment maquillé. Par contre, il ėtait plus grand que lui. Il fait probablement la même taille qu'Asahi-san. Et ce doux sourire... Allons Ryu, on se calme, s'efforça-t-il de penser en réfrénant les battements un peu trop rapides de son coeur. "Ce... Ce n'est rien, bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard, je n'aime pas ce genre de mecs qui se croient tout permis."

Le rire cristallin qu'il entendit ensuite le fit rougir. Purée, il a beau être un mec, j'ai du mal à y croire. Son coeur tambourina encore plus lorsque ce dernier le complimenta. "Vous avez l'allure d'un yankee mais votre attitude est celle d'un véritable gentleman. Ça me touche beaucoup."

Ryûnosuke ne sut plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire mais le bel inconnu poursuivit en se triturant timidement les doigts. "J'aimerai beaucoup mieux vous connaitre. Puis-je avoir votre numéro?" La question le sortit de sa torpeur. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas une fille. Et pourtant, quand il le vit aussi timide, il se sentit fondre. Oui, c'était un homme physiquement parlant mais son attitude semblait à l'opposé.

De toute façon, depuis que Noya vivait chez Asahi-san, il le voyait moins, à part pour le lycée et le volley. Ennoshita et lui passaient plus leur temps à gérer le club qu'à passer des soirées entre potes vu qu'ils étaient respectivement capitaine et vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno.

Et puis... Ennoshita communiquait davantage avec le nouveau capitaine de Fukurodani par téléphone qu'avec lui, certainement parce qu'ils avaient des goûts communs. Narita et Kinoshita étaient concentrés sur leurs examens vu qu'ils visaient des universités de Tokyo pour l'année prochaine quant aux cadets, Hinata et Kageyama passaient leur temps à veiller sur les petits nouveaux et il avait du mal avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi bien que celui-ci fut plus ouvert au fil du temps.

Ryûnosuke accepta donc la proposition en échangeant son numéro avec celui qu'il avait sauvé. Ça lui ferait du bien de se faire un nouvel ami. "Je m'appelle Ryûnosuke Tanaka, se présenta-t-il en regardant le numéro de portable s'afficher sur son écran d'accueil, je suis en terminale à Karasuno."

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation avant que le jeune homme en face de même. "Tooru, dit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire, j'étudie à la fac de Sendai en première année de licence.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner ton..." Nom de famille? Mais cette question fut coupée par un tendre baiser sur sa joue de la part de son interlocuteur. "Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Ryu-chan, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus doucereuse, plus rauque, on s'appelle, d'accord?"

Ryûnosuke hocha la tête, bouche-bée quant à ce qu'il s'était passé avant de le regarder partir en sentant les effluves délicatement fleuris du parfum que Tooru portait. Il décida ensuite de rejoindre Saeko qui n'avait pas encore fini de fureter dans le magasin, encore troublé par cette rencontre.

Les semaines suivantes, Ryûnosuke passa son temps entre le lycée, le volley et ses correepondances avec Tooru. Il leur arrivait de se voir de temps en temps et de faire des petites sorties où ils apprécièrent la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ryûnosuke trouvait Tooru drôle, plutôt enfantin des fois mais avec la tête sur les épaules.

Il adorait leurs sorties, entre regarder les films de science-fiction au ciné (Tooru les adorait), les moments shopping où il se surprit à choisir des vêtements avec lui où Tooru lui proposait même d'essayer des vêtements pour homme. Leurs grandes discussions aussi lorsqu'ils buvaient un bon chocolat chaud dans un café. Ryûnosuke avait des fois l'impression de vraiment sortir avec une fille, que Tooru était bien plus que son amie. Il se retrouvait à réagir avec galanterie à son égard et au fond, ça l'indifférait.

Un jour, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville pour contempler les illuminations de Noël qui venaient d'être mises, le vice-capitaine de Karasuno lui posa une question qui le turlupinait depuis longtemps :"Tooru, je sais que tu te considères comme une femme mais t'arrive-t-il de vouloir être un homme?"

Il lui demandait ça par inquiétude. La société pouvait être très cruelle. Lui-même se demandait s'il allait être accepté dans la vie active une fois le lycée terminé, il commençait déjà à modérer son habitude. Saeko avait du mal à trouver du travail ou à rester dans une entreprise à cause de ça. Néanmoins, sa soeur avait pris l'habitude de ne pas en tenir rigueur et d'avancer sans se soucier de ce que pensent les gens.

Noya-san aussi avait cette attitude mais Tooru... Il avait peur qu'il souffre en silence de ce rejet. Néanmoins, ce dernier lui répondit avec désinvolture en lui prenant la main :"Je peux être un homme ou une femme selon mes envies car je suis avant tout moi, Ryu-chan. Tant pis pour les autres, déclara Tooru en arborant un sourire fier, et j'ai des amis fidèles qui m'ont toujours accepté même si ma famille n'en sait rien mais je ne souhaite pas que leurs regards changent à mon égard. Ils risqueraient d'être triste, fit-elle d'un ton désabusé, mais c'est ton regard à toi qui m'importe le plus maintenant. Veux-tu continuer de fréquenter la femme que je suis maintenant ou bien veux-tu rencontrer l'homme malgré tout?"

Ryûnosuke put déceler une angoisse dans le regard de Tooru. Voulait-il le voir en tant qu'homme? Au fil de leurs rendez- vous, il avait commencé à faire fi de son genre. "Que tu sois un homme ou une femme, tu restes Tooru, non? Donc ça ne me dérange pas."

Tooru eut un sourire triste suite à cette déclaration. "Je crains que tu te mettes à me détester, au contraire, elle émit un bref soupir avant de poursuivre à voix basse, au début, je voulais sortir avec toi par curiosité. Je te connais depuis longtemps, tu sais? Et je me demandais qui était le grand Ryûnosuke Tanaka qui était si jaloux de moi du temps où je pratiquais le volley au lycée, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, et maintenant qu'elle te connait mieux, Tooru peut enfin t'avouer qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Aussi bien en tant que femme qu'en tant qu'homme."

Ryûnosuke se perdit alors dans le tendre baiser qu'il reçut. Les lèvres de Tooru furent à la fois douces et fermes contre les siennes, chaudes aussi, agréables. Ce fut son premier baiser, il eut peur de mal s'y prendre et pourtant en écoutant le petit soupir qu'émit Tooru, il se plut à y répondre en fermant doucement les yeux.

Il les rouvrit de nouveau une fois le baiser rompu, revenant de nouveau à la réalité. Ce que lui avait dit Tooru tout à l'heure le rendit confus mais la question que celle-ci lui posa le tira de ses pensées. "Peut-on se revoir le jour de Noël, Ryu-chan?

\- Euh b-bien sûr, bégaya Ryûnosuke bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important. Tooru le regarda longuement, ses yeux chocolats devenus tristes avant de se retourner pour partir.

Quelque chose qui vint en un déclic.

"... Le grand Ryûnosuke Tanaka qui était si jaloux de moi du temps où je pratiquais le volley au lycée..."

Jaloux... Lycée... Volley...Tooru... Tooru... Non!

Il comprit enfin et il fut encore plus perplexe quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

"Ah, ça va être bientôt Noël!, s'exclama Hinata dans le local, ça va être cool de voir les illuminations.

\- Tu ne les a toujours pas vu, Hinata?, s'enquit gentiment Ennoshita en se changeant.

\- Non et nous irons les voir ensemble lui et moi, lui répondit à la place Tsukishima sous le rire de Yamaguchi. C'était fou ce que Tsukki était devenu possessif. "Arrête de rire Yamaguchi, lui ordonna d'ailleurs le blond en tiquant de la langue.

\- Désolé, Tsukki." Lui-même avait décidé de fêter Noël avec Shimada-san vu qu'ils se voyaient moins ces derniers temps avec les entrainements. "Tu vas fêter Noël, Kageyama?, demanda-t-il ensuite au passeur qui avait fini de se changer.

\- Oui, on m'a invité , répondit simplement le noiraud avant de quitter la salle. Plus précisément, Iwaizumi-san l'avait invité chez lui à Sendai pour fêter en plus de Noël son anniversaire vu que son colocataire avait décidé de le faire autre part apparemment. Inutile de dire que son ancien sempai était plus que soulagé de ne pas avoir Oikawa dans ses pattes.

Toutefois, Tobio pensa davantage à son entrainement et partit au gymnase... Avant de se faire courser par Hinata sur le chemin. "Arrête de tricher, imbécile, cria-t-il en courant à son tour. Au même moment, Ryûnosuke regarda distraitement l'écran de son téléphone portable où se trouvait une photo de Tooru. Il aurait pu l'effacer maintenant qu'il savait qui c'était mais les souvenirs de leurs sorties ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvint encore de son regard chagriné avant de partir. "Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ryu? T'as l'air déprimé?"

Ryûnosuke se retourna pour voir Nishinoya en train de le toiser d'un oeil soucieux. "Je t'en parlerai après l'entrainement, lui répondit-il. Peut-être que Noya-san pouvait l'éclairer à ce sujet. Il le prit donc à part après que l'entrainement fut fini pendant qu'ls prirent le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, Nishinoya et Asahi vivant un peu plus loin. "Je suis désolé de te déserter ces derniers temps, s'excusa le libéro, mais Asahi-san a tellement de boulot en ce moment que j'ai décidé de le soutenir en m'occupant de la maison, il eut un petit rire gêné, on dirait un vrai couple marié maintenant, lui et moi, il se reprit cependant, alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?"

Ryûnosuke poussa un soupir avant de répondre en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches :"Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis novembre dernier, se confia-t-il en baissant les yeux, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais... Voilà quoi, il se rembrunit, j'ai aussi appris récemment que c'était en réalité une personne que j'ai détesté depuis un bail."

Il fut content que Noya-san ne lui posa pas des questions à ce sujet. A la place, il l'observa en réfléchissant un moment. "Et maintenant, tu ne détestes plus cette personne?

\- C'est compliqué, avoua Ryûnosuke en regardant devant lui, en passant du temps avec lui, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas un beau gosse prétentieux qui prenait les gens de haut. Enfin, il l'était avant mais là, j'ai vu d'autres facettes de lui, poursuivit-il en se remémorant des moments passés avec Tooru, et s'il y a une chose que je peux dire, c'est que Tooru est quelqu'un d'unique, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et que je l'aime.

Il avait enfin sa réponse. Toutefois, c'était Noya qui fut perdu maintenant. "Attends, Tooru... Tu veux dire comme Tooru Oikawa?

\- Hé ouais!, confirma Ryûnosuke en hochant la tête, ça fait bizarre, hein? Mais maintenant, je ne doute plus et je te remercie pour ça, Noya-san. Te parler m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- Ben euuuh, de rien. Tu as éclairé ta lanterne tout seul au fond, répondit Yû en lui tapotant le dos, par contre, j'aimerai en savoir plus si ça ne te dérange pas. Je t'invite à la maison pour l'occas'.

\- Mais ça ne va pas déranger Asahi?, lui demanda Ryûnosuke, un peu embarassé de passer à l'improviste chez son ami.

\- Il est parti à Tokyo hier pour voir Daichi, Suga et toute la bande, le rassura Yû avec un grand sourire, donc il ne revient que demain.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir ma soeur."

Les deux amis se rendirent ensuite chez Nishinoya où ils purent discuter comme au bon vieux temps.

Le jour de Noël, Ryûnosuke fut étonné de voir Saeko l'encourager d'aller à son rendez-vous, elle qui avait voulu le faire en famille. "Pour toi, ce sera une exception, Ryu, lui dit-elle en enroulant l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricoté autour de son cou, allez, va à ton rencard."

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit lorsqu'il quitta la maison en la remerciant. Ryu était devenu plus guilleret ces derniers jours et elle l'avait bien entendu discuter joyeusement au téléphone ou partir en catimini en croyant que personne ne le remarquerait à la maison.

Elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait cette Tooru mais elle avait hate de la rencontrer. Bon, je lui ai mis le nécessaire dans son manteau au cas où..."Je vais mettre les pilons de poulet mariné à chauffer, déclara-t-elle non sans sourire. Ses parents en raffolaient et entre ça et le gateau qu'elle l'avait acheté, ils pourront fêter dignement Noël.

Tooru se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Iwa-chan une fois les cours finis. "Bon, je te laisse, Iwa-chan, fit Tooru en mettant son écharpe, bien que j'aimerai vous embêter un peu Tobio-chan et toi, Tooru a malheureusement un rendez-vous à ne pas rater et...

-... Bon débarras, le coupa Hajime depuis la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait le diner de Noël pour son petit ami et lui, et tu as intéret à ne m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence.

\- Oui oui, dit Tooru au seuil de l'entrée, à demain."

Le brun prit ensuite l'ascenseur puis sortit de la résidence pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Les illuminations étaient présentes, tel des milliers de petites étoiles or et argent décorant les branches des arbres. La neige tombait doucement au fil de ses pas, un peu empressés car il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Ryu.

Au début, lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé, Tooru ne se cachait pas qu'il était tombé sous le charme de ce coté viril mais c'était plus parce qu'il l'avait intrigué qu'il avait voulu le revoir ensuite. Et au fil du temps... Ryu avait envahi son coeur, lui qui ne l'avait pas jugé par son apparence, lui avait lequel il s'amusait beaucoup, avec lequel il se sentait si bien.

Le brun eut un doux sourire au moment où il le vit en train de l'attendre, sur la place au milieu des passants. "Yahou, Ryu-chan, me voilà, l'interpela-t-il en le saluant de la main. Ça fit un peu bizarre à Ryûnosuke de voir Tooru sous ses habits d'homme mais pas dans le maivais sens. Il n'était plus irrité par son sourire comme avant, peut-être parce que celui-ci n'avait plus rien d'hypocrite.

Le sourire de Tooru était sincère depuis leur rencontre, il y a de ça un mois.

"Salut Oikawa, fit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'appelle encore Tooru.

\- Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup, confirma le brun en lui prenant la main pour la secouer doucement, de toute façon, je reste toujours le même, non?

\- Ouais, répondit Ryûnosuke tandis qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, Tooru sera toujours Tooru pour moi."

Le brun sentit son coeur gonflé d'amour suite à cette déclaration si touchante. Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur la joue de Ryu-chan avant de le prendre par la main en lui suggérant :"Allons dîner et après..., il s'interrompit en fuyant son regard,... Après, passons Noël dans un coin plus intime, qu'en dis-tu?"

Ryûnosuke sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Bien sûr, Noya-san lui avait expliqué comment ça se passait entre deux mecs lorsqu'il lui avait tout confié au sujet de Tooru et lui et sa soeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui mettre des préservatifs dans la poche de son manteau sans qu'il le remarque. Ce serait sa première fois et pas dans la façon dont il avait anticipé mais ce n'était pas grave, au fond. Il aimait Tooru, un point c'est tout.

La voix de celui-ci le tira de ses pensées. "Si tu veux, proposa Tooru en se grattant la tempe, on peut ne rien faire, juste passer la soirée tranquillement.

\- Non, ça va, le tranquilisa Ryûnosuke en serrant la main, de toute façon, je me suis renseigné, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, euuuuh, allons manger.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es tout timide, Ryu-chan, le taquina Tooru avec un petit rire.

\- Oh ça va, bougonna Ryu-chan en avançant droit devant, arrête de m'embêter le beau gosse."

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant de ramens où ils commandèrent chacun un bol puis ils firent un saut dans une patisserie afin de savourer le fraisier de Noël. Enfin, Tooru amena Ryûnosuke dans une auberge où il avait réservé une chambre avec une source chaude. "Ouaaaah, tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens, s'étonna Ryu en plongeant dans le bassin avec délice.

\- C'est ma grande soeur me l'a conseillé, lui expliqua Tooru en se mettant à l'eau à son tour, elle y va avec son mari des fois à cette période de l'année mais comme ils voulaient faire Noël avec mon neveu Takeru cette année, elle me l'a recommandé afin que je puisse en profiter."

Ryûnosuke savait que le travestissement de Tooru provenait aussi du fait que la soeur de ce dernier s'était amusée à lui faire porter des vêtements de fille quand il était enfant. Au lieu d'être gêné, il avait vite pris goût. Néanmoins, ses pensées furent vite focalisées sur deux bras fermes de sa taille et un corps ferme assis derrière lui. Il trouvait la peau de Tooru bien douce mais il ne niait pas que celui-ci était plutôt musclé.

Il fut pris de doux frissons lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille suivi d'un murmure rauque :"Tu es bien bâti, Ryu-chan, s'émerveilla Tooru en commençant à masser les abdominaux de Ryûnosuke, et tes muscles sont si fermes." Ils roulaient sous ses doigts.

Ryûnosuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. C'était embarassant de réagir de cette façon. "Attends... Tooru, le stoppa-t-il en se retournant pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé?, le questionna Tooru d'une voix inquiète. Le pauvre avait une mine déconfite.

\- Si mais... Je veux aussi prendre l'initiative, termina Ryûnosuke en le défiant du regard.

Tooru n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quelque chose : son Ryu-chan bien aimé était déjà en train d'explorer son torse de ses lèvres et de sa langue, goûtant la moindre goutelette d'eau coulant le long de sa peau. "Tu as une belle peau, s'émerveilla Ryu en contemplant la carnation laiteuse de celle-ci, tu es sûr que tu fais du volley?

\- Faire du volley ne veut forcément pas dire ne pas s'entretenir, le contredit Tooru avant de gémir quand Ryûnosuke passa la langue sur ses tétons tout en massant légèrement ses pectoraux. Il savait bien s'y prendre. Le brun se retint un maximum de se tortiller de plaisir, il caressa à la place le dos de Ryu-chan, appréciant sa fermeté. Puis ses doigts descendirent plus bas pour atteindre l'intimité de son futur amant qui eut un sursaut.

"Désolé, Ryu-chan, s'excusa Tooru en commençant à immiscer un doigt, mais là, j'ai trop envie de te faire l'amour. La prochaine fois, tu me prendras, promis."

Ryûnosuke ne put se facher contre sa moue mignonne. Tooru pouvait être vraiment très gamin. "D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux bruns, tant que tu n'y vas pas comme un bourrin.

\- Tooru sera très doux, tu verras, sussura le brun contre ses lèvres, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus mon Ryu-chan."

Ryûnosuke le laissa ensuite l'embrasser et se focalisa à fond sur la bouche et la langue de Tooru pour éviter de ressentir davantage les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui. Bon, il n'y en avait que deux donc pas de quoi casser la patte à un can... "Aaah! C'est... C'est quoi ça?, s'écria-t-il en ressentant une brusque décharge de plaisir.

\- Je viens de toucher ton point sensible, répondit Tooru avec un sourire satisfait, je pensais que tu t'étais renseigné."

Noya-san a oublié de me le dire, ça..."Nnnn! Arrête, ordonna Ryûnosuke en s'accrochant à lui.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois le plus confortable possible ensuite, fit le brun en retirant doucement ses doigts, nous allons continuer dans la chambre."

Ryûnosuke hocha la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever vu que Tooru le souleva par la taille pour le porter jusque dans la pièce. "Hé! J'aurais pu marcher, lui reprocha-t-il quand il le déposa dans le futon, et on ne s'est pas essuyés." Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard fébrile de Tooru qui le dévorait sans commune mesure. "Mmmm, voyons, déclara ensuite Tooru en fouillant sous l'oreiller pour trouver un préservatif, voilà! J'ai bien fait de le mettre là avant de te rejoindre dans le bassin, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, mmmm, qu'est-ce que tu es beau, Ryu-chan, fit-il en enfilant ensuite le préservatif après avoir ouvert l'opercule, tellement viril. J'ai envie de te dé-vo-rer."

Ryûnosuke fuyait ce regard inquisiteur en écartant les jambes. "Vas-y au lieu de m'envoyer des fleurs, intima-t-il en rougissant. D'habitude, il aimait bien les compliments mais Tooru le flattait un peu trop. Ça le gênait venant de lui pour il ne savait quelle raison.

La pénétration était plutôt douloureuse mais il sentit que le brun y allait lentement donc, mis à part se mordre les lèvres en attendant que Tooru entre entièrement en lui, Ryûnosuke ne dit mot et vit que son amant en fit de même à sa grande surprise.

"Ça y est, c'est fini, déclara Tooru en lui embrassant tendrement le front, ça va Ryu-chan?

\- Mouais, répondit Ryûnosuke avec désinvolture, je ne dirai pas que ça ne fait pas mal mais je peux tenir.

\- Tooru est désolé, s'excusa le brun d'un ton larmoyant en le calinant plus que de raison.

\- Tooru, je... peux plus... respirer, grogna Ryûnosuke en le repoussant.

\- Ah pardon, s'excusa encore Tooru en desserrant un peu son étreinte, là, ça va mieux?

\- Ouais, répondit Ryu-chan en soupirant légèrement, et tu peux continuer. C'est passé."

Tooru commença alors à bouger le plus doucement possible en contemplant le visage de son amant qui s'empourpra à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure de ses coups de rein. Ryu-chan avait aussi fermé les yeux et ses gémissements furent ténus car il les retenait. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Ryu-chan, murmura Tooru en lui embrassant les paupières, je t'aime tel que tu es alors montre-moi tout." Ryûnosuke lui obéit après un moment d'hésitation, lui montrant ses prunelles grises embuées. Parce que c'était Tooru, il se permit de dévoiler cette vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait en ce moment, cette soumission au plaisir.

"J'accepte parce que je t'aime, avoua-t-il pour ensuite gémir sous les vas et vients de la virilité de Tooru en lui.

\- Oh Ryu-chan, je t'adore, tu sais?" Oui, avec Ryu-chan, il pouvait devenir totalement ce qu'il était. La Tooru douce et réservée, le Tooru charismatique et un tantinet immature, il pouvait être entier sans être l'une ou l'autre. Il imposa un rythme plus profond lorsqu'il toucha de nouveau le point sensible de Ryûnosuke.

Ils ne sentirent guère le froid, la sueur se mêlant à l'eau du bain, leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans leur baiser, la peau de Ryûnosuke glissait sous les doigts de Tooru avant que ceux-ci n'empoignent la virilité durcie entre leurs deux ventres.

La température de la pièce monta d'un cran au moment où leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, faite de claquements de hanches, de gémissements et de murmures qui devinrent vite des cris quand Tooru y alla plus rapidement, se noya dans cette étroitesse si délicieuse.

Ryûnosuke se perdit lui-même dans un torrent de plaisir tellement chaud, excitant, si excitant, il y eut un moment où il ne tint plus et céda, maculant la main de Tooru qui le serra contre lui au moment où il en fit de même en lui.

Tous deux reprirent ensuite leurs souffles quand le brun se retira avant de s'allonger à coté de lui.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent puis leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

"Joyeux Noël, Ryu-chan, déclara Tooru en tournant sa tête pour admirer de nouveau les yeux gris de celui qu'il aimait.

Ryûnosuke se sentit fondre devant le tendre de sourire que le brun lui adressa. Il le lui rendit d'une manière plus jovial en serrant cette main large aux doigts fins. "Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Tooru."

Oui, ce Noël avait eu quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose qu'il avait partagé avec cet être unique au monde et qu'il partagerait encore dans les années à venir.


	2. My Hero Academia version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la deuxième fic de Noël axée DekuKatsu. Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Au fait, Katchan a un langage un tantinet fleuri donc vous êtes avertis. Bonne lecture :)

Katsuki Bakugou continuait de grommeler en se demandant pourquoi il avait décidé de venir dans cette fête miteuse organisée par la gosse de riche. Tch! Pourquoi je me pose cette question à la con, moi?, se demanda-t-il en buvant son verre de soda d'une traite, je sais très bien pourquoi.

C'était Noël aujourd'hui et ses niaiseux de parents n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser un diner aux chandelles rien que pour eux. "Vu que tu es invité, on va en profiter, avait dit sa mère, et puis comme ça, tu vas pouvoir enfin te sociabiliser un peu.

\- Ouais, ça va. Je sais que tu veux surtout me jeter dehors pour pouvoir tirer un coup avec papa tranquille, la vioque. Ça va, j'ai comp..." Le blond se frotta encore la tête en se souvenant du coup de poing douloureux assené par sa mère.

En regardant ses camarades de classe de Yûei discuter autour du buffet dans la grande salle de réception du manoir Yaoyorozou, sa mauvaise humeur apparente gagna du terrain. Putain et il y a pas Deku, maugréa-t-il en pensée, sans lui à emmerder, je me fais chier comme un rat mort.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoka regarda ce qu'elle allait prendre au buffet. Elle put ainsi voir Mina sympathiser davantage avec Satou, Uraraka discuter un instant avec Todoroki et Iida avant de rejoindre Sero qui lui servit une part de gateau et Kaminari venait d'arriver avec Kirishima. Yuga et Hakagure les saluèrent d'ailleurs pour rejoindre ensuite Ashido et Satou pour bavarder avec elle.

Seuls Ojiro, Mezo, Asui, Kouda et Tokoyami n'avaient pu venir pour des raisons familiales ou plus personnelles pour certains. Midoriya avait cependant un autre motif mais il avait tellement cafouillé quand il s'était excusé auprès de Yaomomo qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Peut-être était-ce en lien avec la venue de Shiozaki dans la salle de classe, il y a quelques jours de ça.

En tous cas, Kyoka s'aperçut que Momo semblait nerveuse en s'évertuant à ce que leurs camarades passent une bonne soirée. La jeune fille prit un verre d'eau pétillante puis la rejoignit pour le lui donner. "Merci infiniment Jirou, la remercia Momo en prenant le verre, je peux te confier que j'ai tellement peur que tout le monde s'ennuie dans ma réception.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus. Bon, c'est vrai que Bakugou est grognon mais c'est habituel chez lui, la rassura Kyoka en admirant la tenue élégante que Momo portait. La robe lie-de-vin mettait en valeur non seulement ses formes sans être aguicheur mais aussi sa silhouette élanc... Une minute. Elle usa de son Alter pour faire fuir un certain pervers qui s'apprêtait à tripoter les fesses de son amie en douce. "Ce n'est pas parce que Asui n'est pas là pour te corriger que tu doives en profiter, Mineta.

\- Et zut, encore raté, grommela Minoru avant de rétorquer à Kyoka, ne t'inquiète pas, Jirou. Toi, tu ne crains rien vu comme tu es plate.

\- Répète, je crois bien que je n'ai pas bien entendu, le menaça l'interessée avec un regard noir.

Mineta partit sans reste pendant que Kyoka eut un soupir. Mineta avait raison au sujet de son physique mais là... "Ce que Mineta peut être grossier, s'offusqua alors une Momo visiblement très en colère, j'en bous intérieurement mais bon, poursuivit-elle en se reprenant, moi, je te trouve très bien telle que tu es, Jirou. J'aimerai bien avoir autant d'assurance que toi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement avec un sourire timide, et... Et si nous allions déguster quelques petits fours au buffet?, proposa-t-elle pour visiblement changer de sujet.

Kyoka ne répondit rien et lui prit doucement la main à la place. Momo lui avait toujours fait penser à une princesse à protéger et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'encourageait dans ses sentiments. Au même moment, Katsuki tentait vainement de ne pas écouter le couple de nazes à coté de lui à savoir le rouquin pot-de-colle et le disjoncteur de service. Surtout quand Kirishima lui posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser :"Dis Bakugou, tu sais pourquoi Midoriya n'a pas pu venir?

\- Peut-être qu'il passe le Noël en tête à tête avec Shiozaki, répondit Kaminari pour bien enfoncer le clou, après tout, elle est passée le voir en classe, il y a pas si longtemps. Et puis, je les trouve bien assortis avec les cheveux verts. Ils font un beau couple, non?

\- C'est pas sûr qu'ils soient ensemble, Denki, le contredit Eijirou en prenant tendrement son petit ami par la taille, ça veut aussi dire qu'il y a de la concurrence, hein Pétard Mouillé?"

C'en fut trop pour Katsuki qui commença à hurler un "VOS GUEU..."avant d'être interrompu par un cri plus strident provenant de Mina qui regardait son smartphone avec enthousiasme. "Hé, les gars, la fratrie de Tsuyu a reçu la visite du Père Noël.

\- C'est impossible, déclarèrent Shouto et Tenya d'une voix. L'un ne croyant pas à ce genre de conte, l'autre ayant malencontreusement découvert que son grand frère avait joué ce role pendant des années.

\- Je suis en train de lire les infos, ajouta Ochako en regardant son téléphone à son tour, apparemment, un super héros déguisé en Père Noël pose des cadeaux devant les maisons de familles démunies. Un enfant l'aurait aperçu en train de sauter rapidement de toit en toit mais il n'a pas vu son visage."

Katsuki devint beaucoup plus calme en écoutant Uraraka. Tiens, tiens, ça, ça m'interesse. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ouais, ça lui correspond bien ce genre d'activités débiles. Et le blond connaissait très bien la vélocité de son Alter. Il avait bien fait de piquer cette puce à la filière assistance pour trafiquer discrètement le portable de Deku pendant que ce dernier était en plus discussion avec ses potes durant un intercours.

Je vais pouvoir pister ce putain de nerd qui se prend pour le Père Noël.

"Bon moi, je me casse d'ici, fit-il à tout le monde pour continuer une fois sur le seuil, et merci pour la bouffe, gosse de riche."

Tous ses camarades présents dans la salle le regardèrent partir bouche bée. Bakugou venait de remercier quelqu'un. "Nous venons d'assister à un miracle de Noël, les amis, en conclut Yuga.

Personne ne le contredit là-dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Izuku Midoriya se trouvait dans uns situation plutôt compromettante. Il avait presque distribué tous les cadeaux de sa hotte (et il avait pu voir le visage souriant des frères et soeurs de Tsuyu-chan tout comme il avait découvert depuis le toit des immeubles qu'Ojiro-kun était parti voir les illuminations en compagnie de Shinsou de la seconde générale).

A la base, Shiozaki-san de la seconde B était venue le voir lors d'un intercours pour lui faire part d'une étrange proposition.

"Je passe le jour de Noël avec les plus démunis, lui avait-elle expliqué, l'orphelinat que j'assiste offre souvent des jouets aux enfants issus de familles n'ayant pas le moyen d'en acheter. Pour leur donner un peu de magie, je souhaite que tu deviennes le Père Noël pour eux. J'ai vu tes prouesses lors du tournoi et tu as la réputation d'être une personne désinteressée et dévouée au service d'autrui donc tu es la personne idéale..."

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de cette demande à All Might, son mentor l'avait grandement encouragé en disant que c'était un apprentissage comme un autre pour devenir un grand héros. "Et je dois t'avouer que je le faisais aussi aux States quand j'étais plus jeune."

Oui, All Might, je comprends ce que vous dites mais...

... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur Tomura Shigaraki au détour d'une ruelle?

Le vilain l'emprisonnait contre le mur et le sondait de ses yeux rouges. Que faire? Je ne peux pas utiliser le One For All dans ses conditions. Sauf que Tomura effleura juste sa joue d'une main pour lui faire part d'un petit caprice. "Je veux mon cadeau, Père Noël."

Hein? Les prunelles de Shigaraki l'imploraient silencieusement, son visage lui paraissait même plus enfantin. All Might lui avait dit que ce dernier agissait plus comme un enfant que comme un homme de son age et lui-même s'en était rendu compte lors de leur rencontre au centre commercial.

Ce n'était pas son ennemi qu'il voyait maintenant mais bien le Père Noël.

Izuku sortit alors le dernier cadeau de sa hotte et le lui tendit d'une main hésitante. "J-Joyeux Noël, bégaya-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Tomura le prit alors en usant que de quatre de ses doigts avec un grand sourire innocent. Il se baissa ensuite pour lui poser un petit bisou sur la joue en le remerciant puis il partit sous le regard médusé d'Izuku qui se sentit complètement perdu. "Comme quoi, les miracles de Noël existent bien, marmonna-t-il après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. Le détenteur du One for All décida de sortir de la ruelle quand soudain...

... BOOM!...

Oh non!

Katchan se trouvait devant lui, en train de le fusiller du regard. Avait-il vu Shigaraki lui faire un bisou? "Euuuh Katchan, ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, euh je..., tenta d'expliquer Izuku en se triturant les doigts. Le blond avança lentement vers lui en le détaillant de haut en bas. Le costume de Père Noël allait plutôt bien à Deku en fin de compte mais ce qu'il voulait maintenant...:"Hé, putain de nerd. Tes parents sont chez toi?"

Mais pourquoi il...? Izuku espérait secrètement que Katchan souhaitait passer Noël avec lui mais... Non ce ne sont que des faux espoirs. Le connaissant, il allait certainement le lyncher au sujet de son costume. Mais bon, c'est Noël, non? Autant croire à un miracle. "Non, Katchan. Ils sont partis en répondit-il d'une voix lasse en évitant de lui demander pourquoi.

Un grand sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille apparut sur les lèvres de Katchan. "Bieeen, alors tu vas pouvoir me donner ton cadeau, hein?" D'accord, qu'avait Katchan en tête, cette fois-ci?

Katsuki le traina alors jusqu'à la résidence où sa famille habitait. A peine eut-il fermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux que le blond le tira par le bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre où il le plaqua au lit. "Katch... Mmmm!" Il fut coupé par un baiser violent, une langue se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Izuku y répondit cependant après une brève hésitation. Katchan ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal, il s'y prenait juste maladroitement.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs vu que c'était son premier.

Pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas de sentir une partie de son anatomie se réveiller lorsque les hanches du blond se frottèrent contre les siennes d'une manière plus qu'indécente. La langue de Katchan continuait d'explorer sa bouche avant de se retirer brusquement. Izuku reprit son souffle en remarquant le sourire victorieux de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. "Alors ça, c'est fait, s'enorgueillit Katsuki en se léchant les lèvres, mais je veux encore plus, finit-il en baissant prestement le pantalon de son Père Noël ainsi que son sous-vêtement par la même occasion.

Izuku ne comprit alors vraiment plus rien."Katchan?, le questionna-t-il d'un ton irrité, que veux-tu à la fin?

\- T'as toujours pas compris?, le harangua Katchan en se déshabillant devant lui, vu comment tu as réagi, je sais que tu es encore puceau, il se mit à califourchon sur lui, je veux te faire perdre ta virginité, Deku, sa main caressa le membre durci avant qu'il ne se décide à s'empaler dessus, c'est ça mon cadeau... Oh, putain, j'ai bien fait de me doigter hier, marmonna-t-il en soupirant d'aise, on dirait pas comme ça mais t'en a une gros...

-... Ç-Ça suffit, Katchan, le coupa Izuku en fermant les yeux de gêne, ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plait." Il n'avait jamais imaginé sa première fois comme ça et encore moins avec lui... Même s'il avait souvent fantasmé ce moment. La chaleur de Katchan lui monta à la tête, il eut très envie d'aller et venir pour mieux s'y plonger mais il y eut deux choses qui le préoccupaient. "Euh... Ça va, Katchan?, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu effrayée. Katchan détestait qu'on lui pose ce genre de questions. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne lui hurla pas dessus. "Ouais, t'inquiète, répondit-il en posant les mains sur son ventre pour bouger ensuite, ooooh, ce qu'elle est bonne.

\- Kat... chan... att... attends, haleta Izuku en posant les mains sur les hanches du blond, pou... pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

Katsuki stoppa ses mouvements de bassin pour dévisager Deku qui le fuyait son regard, par peur évidemment. Tch! Il me saoule à me faire dire des choses comme ça. "Tu crois que je me laisserai tringler par quelqu'un à la base?, le questionna-t-il en ronchonnant, je le fais parce que c'est toi, putain de nerd. Je t'..., il s'arrêta en se grattant la tête, tu m'appartiens, voilà." Quand le blond avait vu ce connard psychopathe faire une bise à son Deku, il s'était retenu de lui en coller une. Heureusement que ce mec était parti ensuite en l'ignorant royalement.

Izuku, de son coté, se retourna pour jauger son amant et eut un sourire en le voyant grommeler légèrement en détournant ses iris vermillons, une légère teinte rouge apparaissant sur ses pommettes. "Je t'aime aussi, Katchan, se confia-t-il, des petites larmichettes de joie au coin de l'oeil.

\- Ouais, ouais, bougonna Katsuki en ignorant le fait qu'il se mit à rougir encore plus, mais là, j'ai envie qu'on baise donc on continue."

Izuku lui prit les hanches en réprimant un petit rire puis commença à lui donner des doux coups de rein pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Sauf que Katchan l'entendit autrement. "Ecoute, je sais qu'on était puceaux déjà à la base mais tu t'y prends mal, là, le gronda-t-il en posant de nouveau les mains sur ses abdominaux en se cambrant légèrement, bon, je vais m'occuper de tout. Contente-toi de prendre ton pied et de balancer la purée dès que t'en pourras plus. "

Izuku ne put emettre d'objection tant le blond imposa son rythme, il se mit à osciller son bassin d'une façon beaucoup plus provocatrice alternant des mouvements lents et d'autres plus rapides. C'était tellement délectable de ressentir Katchan de cette manière qu'il ne put que pousser des cris, des gémissements et le nom de son amour. "Ouais, c'est ça, l'encouragea Katsuki, continue de crier mon nom, Deku." Le blond se mit à se contracter un peu pour entendre encore ses rales. "Mmmm, tu es devenu plus gros, constata-t-il pendant qu'Izuku ferma de nouveau les yeux, hé oh, Deku, regarde-moi comme que tu es à deux doigts de jouir.'

Izuku lui obéit et l'admira dans son plaisir, en train de lui adresser de nouveau un sourire impérieux. Pourtant ses prunelles ne furent pas dédaigneuses, elles semblaient plus tendres. Son coeur battit plus fort. Katchan était vraiment beau comme ça. Le blond eut la même pensée. Ce Deku rougissant si soumis et si mignon... Il n'était rien qu'à lui. "Katchan... Je..." Aaah, comme cette voix plaintive était bandante. "Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour gicler, Deku?, le nargua-t-il en se mettant à caresser sa propre virilité tout en continuant de se contracter, tu aimes ça, hein? Comment je suis étroit autour de ta qu...

-... Katchan, l'interrompit Izuku en s'empourprant davantage suite aux mots salaces, ne dis... Haan!" C'en fut trop pour lui, il céda en se déversant dans le blond. Katsuki en fit de même quelques moments après sur le costume de Père Noël avant de se retirer pour s'allonger. "Aaah, putain, fut tout ce qu'il put dire face à tant d'intensité.

Izuku retira son costume puis partit dans la salle de bain. "Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lave, non?

\- Ouais, fit Katsuki en se levant pour sentir quelque chose couler de ses cuisses. "Ouah, t'as mis le paquet.

\- Katchan, dit Deku d'un ton réprobateur. Il savait que le blond le faisait exprès pour le faire rougir mais quand même. Ils allèrent donc dans la salle de bain pour se prélasser tranquillement dans la baignoire, Katsuki étreignant doucement Izuku par derrière. Le successeur d'All Might se dit distraitement que Noël allait prendre une signification toute particulière maintenant.

Au même moment, Tomura Shigaraki s'était terré dans son sanctuaire en ignorant ses comparses afin d'ouvrir son cadeau. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était Midoriya derrière ce costume mais... Une partie de son coeur s'était remémorée d'une période très lointaine où il le fêtait en compagnie de son père.

Une partie qu'il s'évertuait de nier tellement il la haissait.

Une partie qui revint malgré tout au moment où il découvrit l'ours en peluche une fois le cadeau déballé.

Il le serra un moment contre lui et le posa sur son bureau pour jouer de nouveau aux jeux vidéos afin de s'évader.

La sensation de la peau de Midoriya sur ses lèvres revint aussi fugacement qu'elle disparut.

Pour Tomura, ce n'était qu'un pathétique moment de faiblesse à oublier mais pour son coeur, ce souvenir devint une de ses nombreuses émotions refoulées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour le Jour de l'An (si je n'ai pas de soucis entre temps). A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera un My Hero Academia. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lue :). A bientôt. :)


End file.
